PYT (Pretty Young Thing)
by PurpleBrina17
Summary: Cougarella can't seem to fight her feelings for the much younger UPS driver and she cant wait to find out what brown can do for her... Youngerward has a thing for one of the hot older ladies on his route and he is really hoping to give her special delivery... E & B, AH, Lemons, One shot


**I know, I know. Who just starts writing Twi fanfic YEARS late? This girl right here. Always late but worth the wait. I started this for the May-November Contest but life and surgeries got in the way. So now it is a Christmas gift to my girls.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Sadly as much as I dream, I did not dream of E and B in a meadow. That is all SM.**

Wanna know a secret? Promise not to tell? As if anything in this day and age can be secret. But my secret isn't a huge one. It's not gonna get a million retweets. I have a thang for young men. I always have but I would never admit that to anyone. Even my two closest friends tease me about always being single but I just don't want them to know that I like them... young.

Truth be told, my friends are right. I haven't dated much since I took over the family business, a record/guitar store. It's my life now. I even live above the store. It's my home. The store does take up most of my time but the perk is that it also has some amazing eye candy that comes in three times a week. And delivery day makes all the work I put into the store worth it.

 **Monday Delivery Day  
2:30pm**

"Afternoon, Ms. Bella. Where would you like me to put it?"

I couldn't help but smile when I looked up from my laptop to answer my very favorite, very sexy, very young UPS delivery boy, Edward.

"Hey, Edward. Please take me from behind... I mean, I like it from the back... Oh my goodness. I mean, in the back room. Please take it to the storage room." I bit my lip and shook my head, so embarrassed.

"Really, Ms. Bella, I always imagined you on top. Maybe even reverse cowgirl. But, noted for future reference." Edward smirked and winked at me as he wheeled the week's shipment to the back.

Damn him for turning my embarrassment into something so sexual. But that's what we do. We had been flirting like this for months now, ever since Edward took over this route from Carlisle when retired finally after like fifty years on the job.

 **Wednesday Delivery Day  
2:30pm**

"Ms. Bella? " Edward called out from the front of the store. "Ms. Bella, are you here?"

"In back, Edward," I called back from my storage room. I had been too busy that day, having to work all by myself, since my employee Peter called in sick. I continued moving boxes from the floor to the top shelves to make room for the new shipment when I realized Edward should been back here there by then.

"Edward, I said I was–" I stopped talking as I turned around to find Edward posted up against the door frame with his arms crossed and that sexy smile on his face.

"Oh no, Ms. Bella, please don't stop for me. I was enjoying the view very much," he said, still not moving from his spot.

"Well, I'm glad you were enjoying the view of my _ass_ ets, but if you are done, could you please put the boxes right here?" I pointed to the spot on the floor.

"And what fine _ass_ ets they are," he mumbled under his breath.

"Let me get out of your way then."

As I stepped aside, I ended up rubbing my body up against his back as he moved past me. I was glad I had decided to wear a lightly padded bra that morning or he would have been able to feel how hard my nipples were and my nipple rings as they rubbed across his lower back. I swore I heard a low groan escape his lips but I wasn't sure.

Once out of his way, it was my turn to enjoy the view. I watched him stack the boxes on top of each other and couldn't help but notice that Edward must work out. Damn, he has got a body right out of Men's Health magazine.

I was quickly lost in an erotic daydream about him picking me up and slamming me against the wall. I rested my head against wall and closed my eyes for a longer than a usual blink. When I opened then up again, we were face-to-face – well, face-to-chest. He is taller than me. Blinking a few times, I looked up into his beautiful green eyes. I was a bit tongue tied, seeing as how I was just imagining him fucking me hard against the wall. That sexy smirk appeared on his face again.

"Ms. Bella, if I didn't have another stop to make, I would gladly… Wait, what was it you just said? 'Fuck me hard against the wall?' Yes, that's it." He leaned in and brushed my hair behind my ear. When he spoke again, I could feel his lips again my skin. "I would gladly pick you up and fuck you hard against the wall. But since I gotta go, this will have to remain a fantasy. For now." He planted a soft kiss right under my ear and stepped back and out of the storage room.

It took me a few minutes to recover from what just happened. I wasn't sure if I was more turned on or embarrassed over that fact I was talking out loud about what I wanted him to do to me. What I was, was in a hot mess of trouble. I wanted him and I wanted him bad. And it looked like he wanted me too.

 **Friday Delivery Day  
2:45pm (He's late.)**

I checked the clock on my laptop for the tenth time, a little worried that Edward wasn't there yet. I had thought about our little interaction the previous Wednesday more times than I could count during my countless visits to Big-O Town. This man, or boy was a better word for him, had invaded my every thought. Again, I was so lost in my thoughts, I almost missed him coming in.

Looking up from my laptop, I smiled as Edward walked in and winked as he headed to the storage room. Ro was coming out just as Edward passed her. Ro has been one of my best friends since I can remember. She has always been a sucker for a man with muscles. You should see her husband, Em. Big as a bear, that one.

"Damn, B, he is hella fine. I would hit that two times from behind." Ro smiled at me as she turned back around to peer through the open door to see Edward bend over to pick up the last box.

"Speaking of behinds, have you seen his? Double damn, I wanna bite it. Seriously, B, if that was in my storage room right now, I would close up shop and be getting my afternoon delight on. You know what I am saying?"

"Shhh, Ro, he will hear you. And he is too young for me anyways, so leave that boy alone," I said to her just as Edward walked back out and over to the counter where I was sitting. He handed me the little device to sign for the shipment.

"Hey, Edward. Running a little late today, I see. I was getting worried you weren't coming," I said as I handed it back.

He looked right into my eyes as his long fingers brushed over my hand, taking the device back and said to me in a low voice, "Oh, Ms. Bella, I always come for you... hard." He winked yet again and turned to leave the store.

I could feel the heat rise to my cheeks when Ro called out to him, "Hey, P.Y.T., how old are you?" Even at forty-two years old, I still blush like a pre-teen getting her first kiss. I couldn't believe she had just asked him that. Just as he was walking out the door, he turned around and said, "I will be twenty-two in June".

 **Saturday  
5:30pm**

 _"I will be twenty-two in June."_

" _I will be twenty-two in June."_

I couldn't stop thinking that I was twenty years older than him. Twenty years. He really is a baby compared to me. I know twenty years is a big difference but I couldn't help but be turned on by him and his young age. All those things I could teach him to do for me, to me. I needed to stop that train of thought or I would end up in the shower on my way to Big-O Town again. I needed to focus on the dinner I was cooking for my friends.

My two best friends and I always make time get together at least once a month for dinner, drinks and catching up. It is usually the two of them going on and on about their husbands and work. I had feeling Ro had already told Ally about P.Y.T., her nickname for Edward. That evening's topics would be different than the norm and totally aimed at me and P.Y.T.

 **Still Saturday  
10:30pm (After many hard ciders, some Fireball shots, and a few Jäger bombs.)**

"Seriously, Ro, why do you call him P.Y.T.?" Ally asked as she poured another round. She handed both of us a double shot of Jäger. I didn't even wait for them to drink theirs. I gulped down my shot and slurred out my words before Ro got a chance to speak. "She– she calls him that 'cause he is young. And come on, Ally, don't you remember that Michael Jackson song? P.Y.T?"

Poor Ally looked so confused, kinda like a dog when you ask them a question and they cock their head to the side. I grabbed my iPod and pulled up my M.J. playlist.

"Oh geez, woman, let me find it. You are taking too long." Ro grabbed the iPod out of my hands and quickly found the song, then turned her attention to Ally. "One of your best friends works at a music store and you can't even remember the legendary Michael Jackson? That's damn sad. Damn sad, I say." She barked out a loud laugh.

Ally just rolled her eyes but began to giggle as the song played. I couldn't help but join in their laughter. The song does have some cheesy lyrics.

 **Thursday Delivery Day  
9:30 am (Not his usual day)**

"Hey there, Edward. What a surprise. I wasn't expecting anything today."

"Well, Ms. Bella, this seems to be special delivery," Edward said to me with a smile on his face as he placed a box on the counter. Glancing down at the box, I didn't see what was so special about it but I wasn't going to complain. Any extra time I got to see P.Y.T. was fine by me.

"I wonder who it's from. I didn't order anything and it doesn't even have a company name on it. I am gonna kill Ro." I mumbled to myself as I picked up my box cutter to open the seal. P.Y. T. let out what I can only describe as a boyish giggle.

"What is so funny, P.Y– I mean, Edward? Do I have something on my face?" I asked as I put the box cutter down and quickly turned to look in the mirrored wall behind me.

"No, Ms. Bella, you look hot as always. I do love that shade of blush you have on right now. But I wonder how much more your blush will darken when you open the box."

"Why would I blush more when I open this? Is something going to squirt me in the face?" I was doing my best to keep a straight face as I said this but it made P.Y.T. bust out loud laughing.

"I mean, I guess it could, if that's the kind you ordered," he managed to say as he backed out the way he came.

"Aren't you going to stay to see what's in the box? To see if it squirts or not?" I said coyly.

"No, Ms. Bella, I gotta get going. But hey, enjoy your dick-in-a-box."

Before I could even think, I mumbled loud enough for him to hear, "What I would enjoy is your dick in _my_ box."

Edward stopped in his tracks and turned to look at me. "Not today, Ms. Bella, but soon." He continued walking out. "Real soon."

 **Monday Delivery Day**

 **2:30pm**

I was just returning to the store from having lunch with Ally and Ro, where instead of enjoying my grilled fish tacos, I was being grilled by my two best friends about when I was going to have sex with P.Y.T. – dammit, I mean, Edward. And speak of that hot devil himself, he was walking out of the store just as I was walking in.

"Why the sad face, Edward?" I asked, smiling up at him as we came to a stop just outside. He looked up from his phone and his sad expression quickly turned into a much happier one.

"Oh no, Ms. Bella, I'm not sad anymore. Seeing your pretty face has just brightened my day." He grabbed my hand and pulled it toward him, placing his soft lips to the back of it. "Thank you for being the sunshine in my day, Ms. Bella."

This small, old fashioned gesture set my heartbeat fluttering like humming bird's wings.

"Seriously, Edward, you know how to make an old woman blush."

"Oh Ms. Bella, you are many things but old is not one of them. And that blush only makes you sexier then you already are."

Him saying that only made me blush more. I could feel the heat spreading from my cheeks to the rest of my body. I was just standing there, biting my lip, trying to keep myself from saying something embarrassing or jumping him right there in board daylight on the

sidewalk. But I was saved by the bell... or I should say, my embarrassing ringtone.

 _Hey boy, you're too young for me_

 _But I don't care 'cause you're all I see_

 _I like 'em young_

 _I like 'em young_

I snatched my hand out of his and grabbed my phone out of my back pocket, answering it quickly before the song could embarrass me further.

"Hello?"

"Hey, B. Did I miss P.Y.T's delivery? I was hoping to call you when he was still around," a loud, laughing Ro said to me.

"Dammit, Ro! How many times do I have to tell you to leave my phone alone?! Grrr. And, yes, P.Y. T. – I mean, Edward – is standing right in front of me. Thank you for embarrassing me in front of him for the second time this month." The first was the dick-in-a-box she had shipped to the store.

"Oh good, he is there. Be sure to tell him all about that hot dream you had about him in your office. Or was it in the store after hours in one of the soundproof rooms?"

"Good bye, Ro. Please remind me to kill you later," I said before I hung up on her.

"So you like 'em young, huh Bella? How young we talkin' here? Five years younger? Ten years?" he asked while laughing his ass off.

Pulling him down to my level, I whispered in his ear, "Twenty years younger than me, my young Edward. You are twenty years younger than me. And you make are making it very, very hard for me to be good woman, 'cause all I wanna do is very, very bad things to you and that fuckhot body of yours. I think about it nightly while I play with the new toy you delivered to me a few weeks ago. Now run along and get back to work. Until next time, Edward."

I placed a soft, open-mouthed kiss just below his ear and pushed off of him, walking around him and directly into the store, not daring to look back at him. I guess that grilling from my girls… or maybe it was the two Jäger shots that I had with lunch… but whatever it was, it left me feeling bolder than my usual self.

I made it to my office at the back of the store before I let myself take a breath. I had told him I wanted him, that I thought about him sexually and I told him that I was twenty years older than him. I figured at least this way, I was leaving it up to him. I just hoped he would step up to the plate and get this game started instead of just hanging out in the dugout.

 **February**

Twenty-eight days. Four Monday's, four Wednesday's and four Friday's… That is total of twelve delivery days that I saw P.Y.T.

We flirted. We teased. But nothing beyond our five to ten minute exchanges in between deliveries.

 **March**

Thirty-one days. Five Monday's, four Wednesday's and four Friday's… Thirteen delivery days. I was beginning to think our age difference was too much for him to deal with. Nothing was different at all.

 **April**

 **Friday Delivery day**

 **8:45pm - Closing time**

"Ally, thank you so much for all your help this week," I said as I finished wiping down the windows of the sound booths."Spring break is always busy around here. It's dead in here now and I can finish closing up. Go home to Jazz. I am sure he is missing you right now. Didn't he just get back from a business trip?" I asked her as I walked up to the counter.

"Yes, he's at home. He just texted me" She smiled as she glanced down at her phone. "B, you know I don't mind helping you out here. It's fun. You sure you will be okay here by yourself?" Ally hugged me as she grabbed her purse and headed to the door.

"Go, woman. I close all the time. I will be fine. Shoo now, and go home," I said, shaking my head as she walked out.

Finally alone in the store, I cranked the music up when one of my new favorite songs, "She Knows" by Ne-Yo, came on. Something about that song makes me want to dance like a stripper and that is exactly what I was doing as I finished up closing the store. It had been unusually hot the past few days and that night was no different. I was glad I chose to wear a cute, short, black cotton maxi dress. Just as the song cut to Juicy J's dirty rap, I dropped the keys on the ground. Since it was my favorite part of the song, I decided to pop my ass out and twerk my way to the ground to pick them up. Staying down low for a second, I ground my ass to the beat before I slowly rolled my body up. I checked the time and saw that it was 9pm. I started to swing my hips back and forth as I danced backwards to close the door when I felt two large hands grab my hips and pull me back into a very hard wall of a body.

I knew it was going to be him. P.Y.T…. Edward. Maybe it was the heat, maybe it was the song, or maybe it was the months of torture we had been putting ourselves through. I tried to turn to face him but his hands gripped me tighter and held me against his body. He began to move his body behind me, using his hands to guide me to follow his movements.

"Ms. Bella," he whispered in my ear, "Are you bare under this dress or is that a tiny, barely-there thong?"

"Oh, now Edward, wouldn't you like to know?"

"Yes, I would definitely like to know," he said as he started to gather up the sides of my dress in his hands in an attempt to find out what I had on under my dress.

"Now, now, Edward. You can't always get what you want," I said as I pushed his hands away and turned to face him.

"Ms. Bella, I only want one thing and that is you," he groaned as he stepped toward to me to close the space I just put between us.

"You have a funny way of showing it, seeing as you still haven't even asked for my number." I pouted.

I realized then that I had backed myself into the counter. He was quick to see I had nowhere to go. When I turned to move away from him, he pressed his body against me, trapping me with his rock-hard body.

"I am done, Ms. Bella. I am done trying to stay away from you. I know we have an age difference but I am done caring about it. I am done jackin' it in the truck when I leave here three times a week because I want you so bad, only to go home to jack it again as I think about takin' you on this very counter. I am done. Done just imagining. I want you. Can't you feel how hard I am for you right now?" He pushed and ground his very hard cock into my stomach.

"Fuckin' hell, Edward. You can't go talking to me like that and pushing yourself against me like that and expect me to do nothing about it," I said as I reached up and pulled his face down to me, attacking his mouth, kissing him hard, all the while raking my fingers through his hair. I must have surprised or shocked him. He was still for a few moments but he quickly caught up as he grabbed my ass and lifted me up to his height. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled away from his mouth to only attach my mouth to his neck.

"Fuck, Bella."

"That is the idea, Edward."

"Bella, I got a flat. Mind if I wait… Oh, wow. Didn't mean to… Umm, I will just go back out and come in again in about five minutes." Ally giggled as she walked back out the door.

"Dammit. I'm sorry." I sighed as I unwrapped myself and he slid me down his body to the ground. I knew Ally would be back in _exactly_ five minutes and she would have Ro on the phone, both wanting details.

"Guess it is good she got a flat 'cause I really don't want our first time to be in your store."

I couldn't help but smile at him as he adjusted his hard-on as if he could will it down after that hot little grinding session we had just had.

He slyly reached for my phone that was on the counter behind us. He looked down at the screen and grinned. "Is that me walking out of the store as your wallpaper?"

He quickly typed something and, just as quickly, snapped a picture of himself.

"Now you can have my face instead of my backside." He winked and handed my phone back to me.

"Hey B, I got a flat. Mind if I wait inside until Jazz gets here?" Ally said again, grinning like a crazy fool as she skipped over to the checkout counter where we were standing.

"Oh, hey there, P.Y.T. What brings you here? Late delivery of a _big_ package?"

"Seriously, Ally? Edward was just leaving, weren't you, Edward?" I said as I pushed him toward the front door.

Well no, I wasn't just leaving, but I guess I am now. Call me or text me later, Ms. Bella. Nice to see you again, Mrs. Ally." He waved at Ally as I pushed him out of the door.

"Oh, and Edward, I did have a thong on earlier today, but after you left earlier today, it was too wet to keep it on. So I have been bare under there since then."

He stumbled back into a parked car, looking at me like I was the last piece of bacon and he had to have me. "You mean you were just wrapped all around me grinding on me with NO PANTIES ON?!"

"I don't think that was really a question, so good night, Edward. See you Monday." I smiled at him as I closed and locked the door. I took a deep breath as I turned to face Ally who was, like I said, already on the phone with Ro. _This should be fun_ , I thought to myself.

"What had happened was..."

 **Sunday**

 **2:00pm**

 **EPOV**

The run didn't help. Neither did the gym. I couldn't get her out of my head. Thinking about how her body felt against mine, her lips on my neck, her toned ass in my hands.

"Fuck. Time to shower again," I said out loud to myself as I headed to the shower for the second time in one day.

Bella was all I thought about. Her soft, full lips; those thick thighs; that perfect, round ass and her big titties. Fuck. It was good thing I was already in the shower with my hand around my cock.

 **Thursday Night**

 **10pm-ish**

 **BPOV**

The girls and I decided to hit up a bar instead of our usual dinner. It was Thirsty Thursday, after all. We had been there since about 8:30 and had had about three shots and three drinks each between us, so I was feeling pretty good at that point. So good, I decided we should dance.

"Come on. Let's go drop it like is hot or twerk or whip a nae nae, or whatever the kids are calling dancing these days," I shouted over the table to Ro and Ally.

"B, I think they still call it dancing," Ally said as she finished off her Tokyo Tea.

"One more round of shots first," Ro said as she signaled the waitress to get us another round.

Just as I was finishing my shot, I got that feeling that someone was watching me. I slammed the glass down on the table top and quickly looked around the bar to see if could figure out who was looking at me. I didn't see anyone. Maybe I was tripping. I shook my head as I stood up and grabbed Ro's hand to pull her up to go to the dance floor.

"You guys go. I will save the table," Ally said as she checked her phone again and smiled.

"Oh, you just wanna sext with JazzPenis." I snorted as Ro and I headed to the dance floor.

Can I just say how much I love to dance? Getting lost in the music after having a few drinks is such a great feeling. Even though most of the youngin's on the dance floor were dry humping each other, it was still a good time.

 **Still Thursday**

 **11pm**

Ro and I made it back to the table to find Ally had ordered us another round of shots. Double shots, to be exact.

"What is this one? Looks kinda reddish-brown," Ro asked as she held up the shot to examine it.

"Poisonous Apple. I saw it on Pinterest. And no lip from you, B. It has Jäger in it, so you will drink and you will like." Ally held up her shot glass for us to toast.

"What do we toast to this time?" I asked as I raised my glass.

"To B finally getting laid."

"To B finally... What? What? Wait a minute. What the fuck? I haven't gotten laid. Why would you say some shit like that as a toast? You might have jinxed me to several more years of no dick. Just fucking great."

"Oh, shut the fuck up and drink your shot. I didn't break a mirror over your pussy, so no need to come up with some seven-year jinx of no dick. I was simply offering my congrats on hooking up with P.Y.T."

"But I haven't hooked up with P.Y.T. yet," I argued.

"YET!" both Ally and Ro said at the same time.

"Whatever." I downed my double shot.

Looking down at my phone, I saw I had a few text messages from Edward.

The first one: _Ms. Bella you look so good tonight. That dress you have on looks like it was painted on your body._

And the second one: _Fuck what I would give to change places with Ro and grind all over your ass like that…_

But the third one was just one word: _Naked…_

If I hadn't been blushy-red from drinking already, I would definitely have been bright red then because, damn, if he didn't get me hot with one word. But where was he? I didn't see him in there. Looking around, I finally saw him in the back corner of the bar.

"I will be right back. But then again, maybe I won't," I said as I walked away from the table and over to where Edward was sitting.

 **EPOV**

I don't usually go out during the week with having to be at work so early in the morning, but that night was different. When my coworkers, James and Ben, asked me to roll with them, I had to say yes. I had to get out of my place and away from my shower, but "BellaBrain" was with me everywhere I went.

I ordered a beer at the bar while Ben and James got shots.

"No shots with us, E?" Ben asked as he held up his shot glass.

"Naw, man. I still gotta drive home and be in early tomorrow."

"More for us then," he said as he turned to the bartender to order more.

I turned my back to the bar and looked around, noticing it was a lot of dudes here to night. Not that I was looking for a woman, but I would rather look at pretty women then a lot of horny dudes.

"Fucking sausage fest in the mutha fucker. And I am not into sword fighting or pillowing biting. Where is all the pussy?"

"Seriously, James. With a mouth like that, it's a wonder you are still single."

"Whatever, man. Chicks dig my dirty mouth and the things I can do with it. Let's not forget that I am a master of cunnilingus." James stuck his tongue out and moved it side to side.

"More like master of vomit-ilingus. You remember that time you went down on a girl and blew chucks all over her?" Ben laughed as he handed James another shot.

"How– how in the fuck do you even know about that?" James took the shot from him, looking dumbfounded.

"Dude, it was Ang's roommate. She told Ang and Ang told me. DUH. You had to know that I knew. I've just been waiting for the right time to use it against you." Ben smirked him.

"I think you got a new nickname. Pukey Vajayjay." I could barely get it out of my mouth without laughing my ass off.

"Fuck you guys. I am going to the dance floor." James stormed off into the crowd toward the dance floor.

"Shit, Ben. Is that true?" I took another sip of my beer as I waited for him to answer.

"Fuck. I guess it is. Ang never told me. I overheard her talking to her roommate. Vicky said some guy puked on her and I wasn't sure if it was true 'cause she tends to lie, but Pukey Vajayjay just confirmed it was him."

"That is just so funny. Really fucking nasty, but damn funny." I shook my head trying to get rid of the image.

"Let me get another round and I will meet you over by the dance floor." I gave Ben a nod as I turned back to the bar to get another beer.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't P.Y.T. in the flesh."

I slowly turned around to see Ms. Bella's friend Ally sitting at a table close by. "'Sup, Mrs. Ally? How are you tonight? And why are you all by yourself?"

"Oh, P.Y.T. I am not here by myself. Yes, B is here with me, as well as Ro. They are on the dance floor. Why don't you go take look?" She smirked at me and pointed out where they were among the crowd of dancers.

Following the direction that she pointed, I made my way over to the railing that surrounded the dance floor. Then I saw her, and fuck, if she didn't look good enough to eat. She was wearing some sort of short, black, skintight dress that showed off every curve of her body. Jesus, I could feel my cock begin to stiffen and the way she was bending over at the waist as Ro grinded all over her ass wasn't helping me at all. She and Ro dancing together was like the perfect blend of night and day, good and evil. Bella's dark hair with her black dress and Ro with her blonde hair and what looked to be a white or cream-colored dress. It was like watching the beginning of really hot porn.

Lifting my beer to my mouth, I realized I drank it all and I didn't even remember. I couldn't seem to take my eyes off the Bella and Ro show. I saw that they were leaving the dance floor. I turned quickly and headed back to the bar to get another. As I was waiting my turn, I pulled out my phone and texted Bella. I also answered a text from Ben asking where I was.

Just as I was about to order another, I felt a hand slide up my back to my shoulders, breasts pressing into me and, so close I could feel her lips with each word, she said into my ear, "Are you sure you are old enough to be drinking, P.Y.T.?" Her breath was hot on my neck and I couldn't help but shiver a little.

"Now, you know I am old enough for a lot of things, not just drinking," I said as I turned toward her. I looked into her shiny, beautiful brown eyes. "Are you drunk, Ms. Bella?"

"Oh, cut the Ms. Bella shit, P.Y.T. You aren't working and neither am I. And no, to answer your question, I am not drunk, just got a really good buzz going on. And P.Y.T., I mean Edward, I am not only buzzed, I am really horny too." She smiled up at me as she began to rub her hands up and down my chest.

Before I could even reply, she got on her tiptoes and kissed me, hard. She totally took control of this kiss and I was lost. She traced my lips with her tongue, which made me automatically open my mouth and stick my tongue out to meet hers. She quickly sucked my tongue into her mouth, sliding her mouth back and forth on my tongue. I was fucking lost in this woman. So lost I forgot all about where we were and what I should be doing. I just grabbed on to her ass and enjoyed what she was doing to me. Pulling away from me, lowering herself back down on her feet, she leaned her forehead into my chest. We both just stood there panting, trying to get ourselves under control.

"Edward, I think we should get out of here. Do you think you could take me home?" She looked up at me as she bit her bottom lip.

"Of course. Lead the way out."

 **Thursday Night/Almost Friday Morning**

 **11:50pm**

 **BPOV**

Fuck… to fuck Edward.

Fucking… Edward.

Fucked… by Edward.

So fucked. Between Edward and the booze, my brain was on overdrive with sex and lust for him. It was all I could think over and over in my head as Edward's truck pulled into the alley behind my store.

"Thank you for the ride, Edward," I said as I unhooked my seatbelt and turned toward him.

"You don't have to thank me. I will give you a ride any time you want or need one."

"Is that right?'

"Indeed, it is. But tell me something. I been wondering all night what you have under that dress."

"Well, I have a bra and…" Not finishing my thought, I instead turned my body toward him and parted my legs so that my dress would ride up higher on my thighs.

"Bra and what else, Bella?"

Before answering, I bent my left leg and laid it on the seat with my knee touching his thigh.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

His hand was slowly making its way up my leg to my inner thigh. Just when he was about to touch my outer lips, he stopped and started rubbing little circles with his fingers just millimeters from where I needed him to touch.

"Edward, don't tease me."

He leaned in to kiss my neck just below my ear and whispered, "No more teasing," as he plunged two fingers right into my already wet pussy.

"Fuck, I knew you would already be wet for me. So fucking wet."

His fingers felt so amazing, I couldn't even speak. All I could do was moan, pant, and hold on. I felt his thumb start to rub hard circles on my clit, which made me jerk my hips off the seat and push toward his hand.

"You like that huh? You want more?"

"Fuck, please, more please. Feels so fucking goo– OH SHIT!" I shouted as he added another finger. I felt my pussy stretch around his fingers with a little pain, since it has been awhile, but the pain was quickly replaced with pleasure as he continued to work my clit into a frenzy. Just when I thought I couldn't take any more and was going to blow, he stopped and removed his fingers and dropped his head in between my legs.

"You don't have to do that."

He didn't seem to hear me because he continued his way down my body. I threw my head back onto the window when I first felt his tongue on my outer lips. I ran my hands down my body, stopping to cup and squeeze my own breasts, adding to the pleasure of his tongue on my body. He spread me open and took a long lick from the bottom of my slit to the top of my clit, then teased it with tip of his tongue by making little circles around it and sucking into his month.

"Edward," I tried to warn him. "Edward, if you kept that up, I am going to cum on your face."

"Then cum, Ms. Bella. Cum on my face."

"You're killing me with that Ms. Bella shi–" Before I could finish, my orgasm hit me and hit me hard. Heavy panting was all that could be heard from both of us. He slowly removed his fingers and kissed my clit one last time before sitting back up.

"Best. Midnight. Snack. Ever." He looked deep into my eyes, all while licking each finger he used after each word he said.

"That was… just… wow. I, umm…" I started to giggle. I couldn't seem to form a coherent sentence.

I didn't realize how tight and tense I was until I finally let go. I was feeling like a jellyfish, like I was just flowing along in the water, when I heard a moan coming from Edward. Looking over at him, I saw that he had opened his jeans and had his very hard cock in his hand and was stroking it up and down while looking at my still spread legs.

"What ya go there, Edward? Is that for me?" I placed my hands on my thighs and slowly started closing my legs. He didn't speak but just made a sad moan at the fact that I was no longer spread open. I crawled over to him and onto his lap. He quickly put his hands on my hips and pushed me down on to sit on his thick cock. I pressed my forehead to his as I slowly grinded back and forth over him.

"You know, Edward, we really shouldn't have sex. I mean, we just shouldn't, but fuck, if I don't want you right here in your truck."

"Then have me," he said as he slid a condom into my hand.

Bringing the package up to my mouth, I ripped it open with my teeth and threw the wrapper over my shoulder. When I slid back on his thighs, his cock sprang up in between us. I couldn't help looking down and admiring it before grabbing it and stroking him up and down a few times.

"Now who is teasing whom, Ms. Bella?"

I looked up at him as he spoke but quickly got to work and got that condom on. Then I placed my hands on either side of the headrest and balanced over his still very stiff cock.

"Ready for me, P.Y.T.?"

"I was born ready."

Not wanting to wait any longer, I slammed myself down on him and began to ride him hard and fast. Edward grabbed onto my hips but didn't try to stop me from leading. He let me control our speed.

"Fuck. So good."

"Oh yeah. So fucking good that I think I'm going to cum."

"Again? Already?"

"Yes, yes."

Even though his zipper was digging into my ass cheek and I was pretty sure I had just cut my knee on something, I couldn't have cared less. The feeling of the second orgasm was more amazing than the first one. My entire body was just pulsating to the beat of my heart which was going as fast a drummer on crack.

Edward slowed down his thrusts to a near stop. Thank goodness he was letting me enjoy the moment. Lifting my head from his to look him in his eyes, I began to put all those Kegel exercises to work.

"Thank you, P.Y.T. That was amazing. And my box wants to thank you too."

I watched his eyes roll upward and close as I squeezed him in the tightest pussy-hug ever.

"Shit, woman!"

I giggled as I hopped off of him and moved back to passenger side of the truck.

"Why did you stop? I was almost there." His face twisted from pleasure to disappointment.

"Because I got mine… twice. Now let me watch you. Go ahead and make yourself come for me."

Not even seeming to think about what I told him, he quickly wrapped his hand around his condom-covered cock and went to work.

"Please, Ms. Bella, touch me."

"Oh honey, you don't have to beg, but I do like that you did." My inner domme was ready to come out to play just hearing him say please in that low whimpering tone.

I placed my hand over his and let him guide our hands up and down as I leaned over to kiss, suck, and lick the spot between his neck and ear.

Within a few minutes, his movements sped up and he turned his head to me, capturing my lips as he came into our hands.

"That was… But… I… I would have rather come in you… or on you," he said in between breaths.

I couldn't wait get him upstairs and into my bed. Just thinking of all the different positions we could get into together.

"Why don't you come upstairs with me, clean yourself up, and we can see what happens? That is, if you are up to it."

"Ms. Bella, just looking at you, I am almost ready to go again. See?" He nodded his head toward his semi-erect cock.

"Looks like it's time for another special delivery."

 **This took me months to write and I had a lot of help. Thank you, Kmah, my girl, my person, my beta! You and your red pen are amazing. I would be lost without you. And another special thanks to KrazyK . I been doing you for years it's only fair that you finally do me. Thanks for pre-reading, bebe!**

 **And to my girls, thank you for believing in me. I love you, Team Fireball. Uno Mas!**

 **Merry Christmas and shit!**


End file.
